Coincidencias
by Bren Jaeger
Summary: [AU/Two!Shot] Aunque aquella persona no era la que buscaba, no se arrepentía de haberlo conocido. [Regalito de cumpleaños para Danper'Jaz Lirio]
1. Chapter 1

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**Dedicatoria: **A la hermosa cumpleañera: Lirio. ¡Qué cumplas muchos años más!

**Aclaración: **Basado en un vídeo —cuyo nombre no encuentro— que me hizo enojar :'D Por eso el One-Shot no termina igual.

* * *

**Coincidencias**

"_Tantos mundos, tantos siglos, tanto espacio… y coincidir."_

Ella acostumbraba a ir a un parque a jugar cuándo era pequeña, pero siempre lo hacía sola y muchas veces jugaba con Sango, una amiga que había hecho en ese lugar, pero otras veces se mantenía sola cuando su querida amiga no había ido.

Le gustaba aquel parque, la gustaba jugar en los columpios, en la resbaladilla, además de que le encantaba recorrer los juegos una y otra vez. A veces se sentaba en la banca al lado de su mamá mientras ésta se mantenía platicando con más señoras.

A veces, cuándo su padre iba, se ponía a jugar con ella; esperándola cuando bajaba de la resbaladilla o le ayudaba a columpiarse y, cuando su padre no se encontraba tan cansado, jugaban a las atrapadas.

Sin duda alguna su infancia había sido divertida, hermosa, llena de recuerdos que prevalecerían en su mente hasta el fin de sus días. Kagome no podía quejarse, había sido una muy buena época y hoy en día mantenía la comunicación con su amiga Sango, quién en esos momentos estaría estudiando en otro país al lado de su hermano menor.

Pero había algo, algo que Kagome atesoraba en su mente como si fuera el mejor recuerdo del mundo y había un objeto en especial que guardaba como si fuera el mayor tesoro del mundo.

Era un _oso de peluche._

Pero no era cualquier oso de peluche como cualquier otro, ese oso había sido regalado por un niño cuándo era pequeña en aquel parque. El niño había llegado de la nada y le había tendido el oso enfrente de ella, Kagome se mostraba indecisa si tomarlo o no, pero al final el peliplata* había dejado aquel regalado entre sus manos y después se había marchado sin decir nada.

Kagome nunca pudo agradecerle, nunca pudo preguntarle su nombre, nunca pudo volver a verlo.

* * *

Hace meses la señora Kaede, al ver la posición económica en la que se encontraba su familia, le ofreció empleo en una librería. Kagome aceptó, le gustaba aquel lugar y el ambiente tan relajado que se sentía. Le gustaba mucho ver a la gente entrar y salir de las diversas tiendas.

De hecho, había hecho amistad con varios compradores en aquel lugar, un ejemplo de ello era Rin, una pequeña niña que había sido adoptada por una familia hace poco tiempo, la pequeña siempre volvía por más y más cuentos. Pero según había dicho, estaba empezando a considerar comprar un libro más _largo y entretenido. _Aquella pequeña era agradable.

Y como Rin, había muchos clientes más, que se estaban convirtiendo en muy buenos amigos.

Sí, Kagome Higurashi amaba su trabajo.

Aquella tarde en especial no había nada interesante en el trabajo, era un día —para los demás— considerado aburrido, pero Kagome se sentía inquieta, como si algo importante estuviera por ocurrir, pero ella no sabía qué era lo que iba a pasar en ese día.

La campanilla de la puerta se escuchó y ella volteó a ver quién era la persona que entraba, se quedó mirándolo unos minutos más al ver que a aquel chico poseía un cabello _plateado _y unos ojos color ámbar como los que recordaba en aquel _niño _cuándo era pequeña.

¿Acaso sería la misma persona?

Aquel chico, de expresión completamente seria no dijo palabra alguna, de hecho ni siquiera volteó a verla, estuvo mirando las estanterías buscando algo que posiblemente no encontraba. Kagome volteó a ver qué tenía muchos libros que acomodar y se puso a acomodarlos hasta que se cruzó con aquel cliente que tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Buscas algo en especial? —Inquirió.

Él volteó a verla sin interés alguno. —No.

Kagome dio media vuelta y siguió acomodando, preguntándose mentalmente si aquel sería el mismo niño que le había regalado aquel oso, aquella persona que no tenía ni idea de su nombre y al que nunca pudo darle las gracias.

¿Acaso aquella era su oportunidad?

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue la que la sacó de sus cavilaciones, haciéndole saber que por segunda ocasión, había perdido la oportunidad de conocerle.

Se quedó mirando la puerta, observando poco a poco como el peliplata poco a poco se iba alejando. Kagome sabía que si no se apuraba perdería su oportunidad de saber quién era aquella persona y si le había regalado aquel oso.

Rápidamente dejo los libros en el mostrador y se apresuró a buscar las llaves, pero se dio cuenta de que no las encontraba. Desesperada, levantó todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance pero no las encontró. Tocó la bolsa de su pantalón y descubrió que ahí estaban.

No tuvo tiempo ni de reírse de sí misma o enojarse por haber perdido tiempo, salió a toda prisa hacía la puerta y entonces la cerró con seguro para salir detrás del peliplata. Volteó a todos lados buscando al susodicho, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado.

Se asomó por el barandal y se dio cuenta de que no estaba por las escaleras, así que salió por la puerta fuera de la sucursal. No tenía ninguna idea si lo encontraría en las bancas de afuera, pero esperaba que así fuera, de lo contrario habría perdido su oportunidad.

El sol le dio directamente en la cara cuándo salió y fue entonces que a lo lejos pudo distinguir al peliplata con una libreta abierta y un lápiz en la mano. Se acercó poco a poco intentando no mostrarse tan nerviosa como se sentía en esos momentos.

—Hola —saludó

—Hola —fue la corta respuesta del peliplata.

—Tú… —empezó—… cuándo eras pequeño, ¿no ibas al parque que está cerca de esta sucursal a jugar?

El extraño asintió.

Kagome sonrió, contento de saber que probablemente había encontrado a aquel que con tanta añoranza había esperado ver una vez más.

—¿Acaso tú no me regalaste un oso de peluche?

—No.

Y con eso habían muerto las esperanzas de Kagome, ¿aquel chico no era la persona que había buscado? Su sonrisa se borró automáticamente y él se dio cuenta de eso pero no comentó absolutamente nada.

—Perdón por quitarte tu tiempo —dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse y encerrarse de nuevo en la librería.

Por alguna razón se sentía triste.

—Tu nombre —mencionó el extraño.

Kagome volteó. —¿He? —Él se le quedó mirando, dando a entender que estaba esperando una respuesta—. Kagome Higurashi. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Sesshōmaru Taishō.

—Gusto en conocerte —y después de eso partió para volver a su trabajo.

* * *

Inexplicablemente Sesshōmaru volvió tiempo después a aquella librería y está vez si compró un libro y a veces se pasaba por el local, pero no entraba. Un día entró y fue directamente hasta dónde se encontraba Kagome, ella lo saludó y le preguntó si buscaba algo en especial, pero él le dijo que no, además de que le preguntó a qué hora era su descanso.

Higurashi se mostró sorprendida de la pregunta, pero finalmente le dijo y Sesshōmaru le dijo que la esperaría en una de las bancas de afuera. Kagome sonrió y asintió, se sintió nerviosa, pero tenía que admitir que Sesshōmaru tenía _algo _que le llamaba demasiado la curiosidad.

Sesshōmaru había vuelto a aquella librería porque había encontrado en sus cuadernos viejos de dibujo el dibujo de una niña con las mismas facciones que Kagome y ella cargaba un oso en aquel dibujo. Recordó entonces ir al parque, sentarse en una banca y voltear a ver a los niños jugar.

Recordó haber visto a aquella niña.

Kagome sabía que, aunque aquella persona no era la que buscaba, no se arrepentía de haberlo conocido y probablemente no se arrepentiría en un futuro.

* * *

**(*) **Era InuYasha. Sí, no se queden con la duda xD

* * *

**¡No estoy muerta ni andaba de parranda!**e.e

**11 p.m **¡No es tan tarde! He acabado en dos horas. Lirio, hermosa Lirio. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! (De nuevo) Disculpa si es corto o no es _tan _elaborado, planee regalarte otra cosa pero la escuela no me lo permitió (ya sabes cómo es esto)  
Espero te haya gustado y gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer. ¡Te adoro!

_Espero les haya gustado. Un abrazo._


	2. Chapter 2

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**Dedicado a Lirio por su cumpleaños.**

* * *

**Coincidencias**

**II**

InuYasha tenía seis años cuándo vio a aquella niña que jugaba sola en el parque; se le hizo bonita y deseó con todas sus fuerzas hablar con ella de algo, de lo que fuera. Por eso se armó de valor para pedirle a su madre Izayoi que le comprara un oso de peluche para regalárselo a _alguien._

Izayoi aceptó sin preguntar mucho y cuándo InuYasha tuvo aquel oso en sus manos se dijo que se lo daría a aquella niña para que ella finalmente lo conociera.

Pero no todo había salido como pensaba.

Su padre había llegado un día diciéndole a su madre que tendrían que mudarse de casa gracias al trabajo de él, Izayoi no tuvo otra opción que aceptar e InuYasha en contra de su voluntad obedeció con la única condición de que el último día le dejarán ir a aquel parque y ver a aquella niña de ojos zafiros.

Sus padres aceptaron y el último día fue al parque para dejar el regalo. Estuvo varios minutos esperando hasta que la niña apareció y empezó a jugar en la resbaladilla, InuYasha espero hasta que se toparan y cuándo lo hicieron él le sonrió.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

El infante había puesto el oso de peluche a la vista de la niña y se lo ofreció esperando que ella lo tomará, ella se demoró mucho más de lo esperado; posiblemente estaría sorprendida porque un desconocido le regalara algo.

Pero lo aceptó a final de cuentas.

Al ver el oso en las manos de aquella niña, InuYasha no dijo nada y empezó a correr hacía su casa; no quería decirle adiós, no quería conocer su nombre, porque sabía que la extrañaría, porque sabía que se arrepentiría de no haberle propuesto ser su amiga.

Partió ese día con la esperanza de que si el mundo era redondo se volvería a encontrar algún día con aquella niña de ojos bonitos.

* * *

Sucedió, InuYasha volvió a encontrarse con aquella _niña de ojos bonitos _una tarde de Marzo cuando estaba en casa de sus padres esperando a que su medio hermano llegara.

Él había conocido a su medio hermano meses después de mudarse, porque una señora había llegado pidiendo la presencia de su padre quién se encontraba en casa y al verlo le dijo que el niño junto a ella era su hijo y que tendría que hacerse cargo. InuYasha en ese tiempo no comprendía demasiado, pero comprendía que aquel niño era su hermano y que se quedaría a vivir con ellos.

No se equivocó, pero tampoco todo fue un _cuento de hadas, _su madre Izayoi se había mostrado enojada con su padre, tanto que estuvieron a punto de divorciarse pero no sucedió así.

Él se adoptó fácilmente a la idea de que ahora tenía un hermano y que tendría que compartir su habitación con él, pero su hermano mayor Sesshōmaru no lo tomó tan bien o eso creyó él; tiempo después comprendió que esa era la forma de ser de su hermano y que nadie lo haría cambiar nunca.

Fue por esa misma razón que verlo entrar a la casa tomado de la mano de una chica fue la cosa más extraña que presenció en toda su vida, la segunda cosa más extraña que presenció fue que la novia de su hermano era la niña de ojos bonitos que había conocido en aquel parque.

—Hola —se presentó—, soy InuYasha. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Kagome Higurashi —le sonrió

Cuándo estaba por agregar algo más Izayoi había aparecido en la sala esperando conocer a aquella chica que había sido capaz de derretir el corazón de hielo de su hijastro.

InuYasha sonrió al ver a su hermano y a Kagome juntos, nunca le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que su hermano se encontraría con aquella niña y que ambos empezarían a salir.

¡Vaya coincidencia! Se dijo, pero había sido sin duda alguna una muy linda coincidencia. Una coincidencia que había encantado a todos en la familia.

* * *

Kagome, desde que había conocido a Sesshōmaru y empezado a salir con él había olvidado por completo que su primer objetivo era encontrar a aquel niño que le había regalado un oso de peluche. Ahora lo único que agradecía era haber confundido a Sesshōmaru con él porque así lo había conocido.

* * *

**A**sdfghjklñ ¡estoy muerta de cansancio! Así que las notas serán cortas, mejor para ustedes (¿?)

**Primero que nada:** Querida Lirio espero haya sido de tu agrado está mini-continuación que me pediste e hice con amor :3

Y ya… Cualquier duda, sugerencia, regaño (¿?) exigencia de continuación(¿?); en el recuadro de abajo xD, PM o inbox en la página de Facebook.  
_Saludines, abrazos, adiós. _


End file.
